1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera with film processor comprising a photographic camera and a processor for developing a film exposed by the camera, and more particularly to a camera film processor capable of developing an exposed roll film either when the film is in roll form or when the film is in sheet form. In other words, the present invention relates to a camera film processor capable of both roll processing and sheet processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the art to display an output of a computer on a cathode ray tube and record the displayed output on a microfilm. This is conducted by use of a kind of a camera film processor called computer output microfilmer (hereinafter referred to as COM). In COM, a roll film is cut into sheets after exposure and the cut sheets are fed out of the camera and put into a processor.
There are two film processing systems which have been put into practical use. In one the roll film is processed without being cut into sheets and in the other the roll film is processed after being cut into sheets. The former is called roll processing and the latter is called sheet processing. The conventional camera film processors including COM are capable of conducting either one of these systems, but unable to conduct both of these processing systems.